Split Personality
by EricaLovegood
Summary: One day, Sirius casts a spell. Then, the world turns to chaos. Well, Harry's world at least. When Harry is split into five personalities, the only thing left to do is run. Oh, and poor Hermione. You'll see what I mean if you read: Split Personality. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey, I came up with this idea jumping on my trampoline. _

_Meg: Yep, she did. We were just dancing around and jumping up and down when she cries out "Harry Potter!" And I just go "say what now?" And she just laughs and runs away… It was scary_

_Erica: Shut Up Meg. For those of you who don't know, MegsayLupin is my older sister_

_Ann: Yep, and I'm awesome_

_Erica: Awww, look. Now you brought two of your personalities with ya. Go away before it gets worse_

_Meg: :( you're so mean_

_Ann:: P _

_Erica: Well, now that they are gone… I don't own Harry Potter._

_Ann: No, she doesn't_

_Erica: I thought you had left_

_Ann: Well….. I did beta this for you_

_Meg: It's true you know_

_Erica: Yep, now go away._

* * *

It was a regular day at Grimauld Place, well, as regular as any day there can be. There were two days left before Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George would be heading back to their fifth year. Christmas had been great, and Harry was happy as can be.

He, Hermione, and Sirius were exploring the old Black Library and sorting it into categories. Hermione was pleased at the information she had gained, Sirius was bored as can be, and reminded them of it constantly. Harry was just Harry. He did his work silently, without pause. It was just like back at the Dursley's.

Sirius looked up and saw his godson like this, working without complaint or expression. He looked down at the page he was reading and smirked. Slowly, he raised the wand he had borrowed from Remus for 'emergencies only' a few inches off the ground and pointed it at Harry. He muttered "Personiba Sadalijums" and waited for a reaction.

Harry felt something in his head tingle, and turned to Hermione. "Hermione? Do you feel-?" But he never finished. The world went black.

Hermione quickly rushed over to him and asked, "Harry, Harry are you okay?" Her eyes went wide when before her eyes she saw the one Harry multiply until there was five of him. She screamed causing the Molly, Arthur, the twins, Ron, Ginny, the present Order, and Dumbledore to come rushing up the stairs.

Ron got there first since he was the closest. He asked "Mione are you okay, wait why are there five Harry's?"

"I don't know what happened!" Hermione said hysterically. "One moment he was fine, then…" she trailed off.

Remus noticed Sirius trying to sneak out the other door. "Sirius! What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Everyone looked at him and the obvious lie. He pouted. "Fine! I did a spell that was supposed to show us his true personality." He showed Hermione the book.

She frowned. "Sirius? What did you say?"

"Personiba Sadal-something."

"SIRIUS!" she screeched, causing everyone to wince. "That was the personality _split_ spell. You said the WRONG ONE!"

"Well, it can be fixed, right Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said wisely, hoping to calm her down.

"Ummm… no actually. There isn't a counter spell." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Ugh, this is giving me a headache."

"Tell me about it." One of the Harrys said. "Imagine waking up to find yourself on top of you! Horrible!" He started mumbling to himself, walking out of the room. No one stopped him, they were all too shocked.

The next Harry started to wake. "Ugh… what happened?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like I was trodden on by elephants, eaten by a jackalope, and jumped on by Peter cottontail."

Everyone was still silent, except for the twins who were trying not to laugh. The Harry that was awake smirked and hopped to his feet.

"I'm bored." He stated. Then, he yawned. "Sorting books is sooooooo boring." He looked around and smiled. "I'm gonna go blow somethin' up." He said matter of factly. He then walked off, with Sirius, Fred, and George running after.

The third Harry woke up with a dazed look in his eyes. He looked around wildly, as if trying to see something. He then spotted what he was looking for, and ran over to her.

"GINNY!" He yelled. "How are you? I like your hair today, did you cut it? Dye it. Mmmm… you smell like strawberries. I like strawberries. We should go on a picnic. Yes, that's what we shall do. What do you think Ginny? Come on!" He pulled a dazed Ginny out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Ron raced after the two to make sure they didn't do anything, while Molly just smiled. She knew he like d her, even if he hid it.

They all watched as the fourth one woke up. They weren't sure what this one got, so prepared for anything. He opened his eyes, and smiled.

He was silent for a couple minutes as they all stared at each other. Then, he stood up, and started singing…

Wait, what?

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." He was horribly off tune, but he didn't care. He skipped off to dance, pulling Hermione with him. She did not look happy at happy Harry.

They all looked at the last Harry, preparing themselves for the worst, but then they noticed he was already awake.

This Harry looked sad and thoughtful. He just stood up and walked off. Remus followed him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, it's getting late and I have work to do. I'll see you all at Hogwarts in two days." He and most of the order then flooed away before Molly could stop them. Arthur went to his room, looking for a Dreamless Sleep potion before his wife would get him involved in this mess.

* * *

_AN: Please Review or I'll send my sister after you. And trust me, that won't be pretty. Now, I have a random question, but what are ya'lls opinions of the 5 Harry Potters? Oh, yeah. And what are your favorite colors? Don't ask me, it was my sister's idea. :(_

_YES! 1000 WORDS! Well, more now cuz I just wrote that, now it's 1014. Now it's… shutting up now._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi, this is probably gonna be the fastest I've ever updated. Oh yeah, thanks to all those who reviewed you made me so happy. So thanks:_ Green Seal, _Cakethief, and Lady of Chaos and Discord. I enjoyed reading your reviews. Please review this chapter too, I enjoy hearing from you as much as I enjoy writing this fanfic, and I enjoyed writing this a lot. And thanks to MegsayLupin who helped me write this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Molly just stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. She made up her mind and decided to find each Harry and get them all in one room so she can solve this problem and keep an eye on them. So she decided to go find the Harries. She remembered that one was in the kitchen with Ginny, and headed off to find him.

When she got there she saw that Harry was packing a picnic basket, humming an unknown song, while Ginny was standing there looking as shocked as she did when she first saw the 5 Harries. Ron was also there watching to make sure Harry didn't do anything he wouldn't like. Molly decided to ask Ginny if she could help her find the other Harries, Molly knew Ginny would say yes and that Harry would come along because he wanted to be next to Ginny and Ron would probably continue watching the two of them. When she asked Ginny thing went just like she thought. They then set out to find the other Harries.

Molly remembered one was with Hermione, one was with Lupin, and one was with Fred and George. She didn't have a clue about the last one. She wasn't given much time to think about it because she heard an explosion and knew it was the one with the twins.

She went to where she had heard the explosion. There she found scorch marks and pink goo all over the walls, but did not see the twins or any Harry. She knew they probably left the scene and was about to search for them, but she heard singing and guessed that was the Harry with Hermione. Molly followed the singing and found an annoyed Hermione next to a Harry who kept singing and skipping throught the house. Molly asked both of them if they wanted to join the search for the other Harries and right away Happy Harry said "yes! I would love too! Doesn't that sound fun 'Mione?"

Hermione had an I'll-do-anything-if-he-will-stop-singing look on her face. Molly took that as a yes and continued searching the house for any sign of the other Harries. She was about to give up when she heard another explosion and went after the noise. When she got there she saw the twins and a Harry attempting to run away from the scene. She looked angrily at the boys and asked "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" said all the boys at once

"Then who made something explode?"

The twins had guilty looks on their faces, but the Harry still was doing the innocent act and said "Maybe no one did. Maybe with all the magic in this house some objects just couldn't take it and exploded."

Molly looked shocked that anyone could look that innocent when she was using her stare. It had always worked on the boys. She ignored the fact that he could do so and asked the boys if they could help them find the two remaining Harries. The twins happy that they didn't get in trouble said yes, and the Harry just went along with them.

Molly then continued the search for the remaining Harries. She turned back around, only to find that only happy Harry and Hermione were still following her.

"Where did the others go?" Molly asked annoyed

" I don't know, probably to bed it is 10:30 at night" said an even more annoyed Hermione.

"Oh, well I guess you can go to bed to" said Molly,

"Okay" said a too happy Harry.

"I'm going to bed" said Hermione and the two kids walked off to bed, well Hermione walked and Harry skipped.

Molly then went to her bed to find her husband was already asleep. Within minutes she too fell asleep because she spent a lot of her energy trying to find Harry, Harry, and even more Harry.

_Meanwhile…_

Lupin and one of the now many Harries walked off to a room that none of the Harries had seen before. "So, Harry…" Lupin started

"I know what you are going to say, it is all my fault, I should have known better, and the entire world is going to fall apart all because of me. I'm so stupid!" Harry fell into a chair and cried.

"No, No, and that doesn't even make sense." Lupin said looking rather shocked not knowing that this side of Harry existed. 'It is amazing that Harry didn't explode with all these different feelings. That is way too much worry and fear then a 15 year old should have' thought Lupin.

"Life doesn't make any sense, you just gotta learn to live with it." Harry said between sobs. "besides it is always my fault, if I am just standing there doing nothing it is my fault, even if I am in my bed sleeping just like they told me, it is still my fault."

"Harry, it is not your fault." Lupin said still shocked.

"Yes, it is! It always is."

"No it is not!" Lupin shouted getting annoyed but quickly realized he shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to." Harry said crying his eyes out.

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry, I would never try to hurt you." Lupin said trying his best to comfort the kid.

"You did try to hurt me in third year, you turned into to a werewolf and tried to kill me."

"Harry, you know that I can't control myself when I'm a werewolf." Lupin said in a comforting voice.

"I know."

"You also know how much I care for you"

"Yeah, thanks"

"You're welcome Harry, now let's get some sleep it is almost 10."

"Okay." Harry said as they both went to their rooms.

_While this was going on…_

'Ugh, These people are so caring it is annoying' the mean Harry thought. He went to his room so he won't have to see their annoying faces. He them remembered that there was five of himself so he better find himself a new bedroom cause he didn't want to share a room with those brats.

This Harry searched the house making sure he didn't run into of the other people who were in this house while exploring the house he found it was a really cool house he ran into the house elf Kreacher and had a talk with him.

After telling him what happened they got on really good terms with the house elf and he showed him a room that only Sirius would know about. Harry decided that this would be his new room.

In his room, he thought about what he was going to do until Hogwarts, and how he would hate it if he to in that loser house Gryffindor. He came up with a great plan and decided he would do it the next morning and went to sleep.

* * *

_AN: Did you like it? Let me know, just click on that button. If you can't find it, it is the big blue one that has the word review on it. If you still can't find it then I suggest that you get glasses. So, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Once again I thank all my lovely reviewers. I enjoy hearing from you. So thanks: _Green Seal, _Cakethief, Lady of Chaos and Discord, and__ MegsayLupin. MegsayLupin also edited this story, so if there is any mistakes it is her fault for not finding them!_

_Meg: What no, it is your fault for not writing it write. Ha ha, write not right, he he._

_Erica: A: it is your fault for not noticing the mistake because you are supposed to edit it hence the title editor, and B: Not funny._

_Meg: It so was funny._

_Erica: Ah, no it was not._

_Meg: Yes, it was Luke, thought it was didn't you Luke?_

_Luke: Hey, don't bring me into this!_

_Meg: But, but, Harry?_

_Harry: Leave me out of this._

_Meg: Anakin?_

_Anakin: Well, actually Meg it kind of would be your fault because you would be the one who edited it, not her._

_Erica: See, even Anakin agrees with me._

_Meg: Anakin, how could you? You betrayed me. *starts to cry*_

_Anakin: No, I didn't it is only partly your fault it is also her fault for writing it too. So it is both of your faults. _

_Erica and Meg: Humph._

_Disclaimer: If you don't know already, I Do Not Own Harry Potter._

* * *

When Molly woke up she realized something she should have thought of a long time ago. The Harries would all go to the dining room to eat breakfast. That meant that they would all be in the same room. She did not have to go looking for them they would come for her! She set out for the dining room to make sure no Harry got there before her.

The Harry who first woke up left without anyone following him, if you still don't know it was the one who talked to Kreacher. He decided he would start his plan at breakfast knowing everyone would be there.

All the other Harries, wherever they were, went down to the dining room along with all those that were in the house. When everyone was there they realized that Molly had already had breakfast set on the table. The Weasley boys started to eat right away. The others sat down and started to eat knowing that if they didn't there wouldn't be anything left. Once the Weasley boys had started to slow down with eating their breakfast, most the food was gone. The Harry who woke up first, the one with the plan, decided to put his plan into action, and for some odd reason, the headmaster was there too. This Harry stood up, got everyone's attention, which took a long time, and started his well planned out speech.

"I think we should resort me and the other Harries." He said.

"Other Harries and me." Hermione corrected him.

"No, since I am the most important, I am listed first." Harry said.

"Well, that isn't proper grammar." Hermione mumbled.

At the same time the Harry who went with Fred and George, _I am now going to call him Trickster Harry, _said, "You are so not the most important, I am."

This caused an argument amongst the Harries to break out. "SHUT UP NOW!" the Harry standing shouted, this caused them all to 'shut up' but Trickster Harry glared at the Harry who shouted.

"Why do you want to be resorted?" questioned the headmaster, bringing them all back to the whole point of this discussion.

"I believe that as we, the Harries, all have different personalities we should be sorted into the appropriate house for our personalities." He stated.

Sirius looked at him weirdly, along with Molly and the Weasley children. Hermione and Remus looked as though they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"I think it would help give you guys a better chance at understanding Harry if you know what each of our personalities would go in." Harry said just like he had planned.

"I understand, and agree with this Harry." Dumbledore said, "I will allow you all to be resorted." All of the others turned their shocked faces toward the headmaster. The Harry that brought up this idea had a look of victory on his face.

Before Sirius could say anything, Dumbledore got up and said "I've got to get back to Hogwarts, and I wouldn't be able to come back before the school year starts, so see you tomorrow." He said the last part while looking at the children.

He then got up disappeared before he could be stopped. Everyone looked in shock at the Harry who brought up this conversation. That Harry then said "Well, I'm full, see you at lunch, bye," and left the table. He then went to the room with no one following him; he didn't come out for the rest of the day, though Kreacher was often unable to be found.

After that Harry left the room was silent, until Trickster Harry said, "Well I wouldn't mind being sorted again."

The Harry that had been annoying Hermione before said "I don't care where I am I will always be happy, and started skipping around the table singing "La, la, la, la, la, la, sing a happy song!"

The Harry that followed Ginny around said "I do not care where I am put as long as I can be with Ginny." Ginny blushed and Love Harry smiled.

"Knowing my luck I will be put in the worst place possible." The Harry that followed Lupin moaned, looking depressed.

"This is going to be a long day" said Lupin and Molly.

"Yes, yes it is" agreed Hermione worried what that the Happy-Go-Lucky Harry would continue to sing like he did yesterday.

"Hey Ginny," said Love Harry_, _"Why don't we go on that picnic we were talking about."

"Why don't we have the picnic in the house Harry" said Ginny, pleased that Harry was paying attention to her.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say," said Love Harry.

Ron followed the two of them for the same reasons he did yesterday. Hermione decided to race to the library before Happy-Go-Lucky Harry could make her follow him around the whole house while singing the most annoying songs. Happy-Go-Lucky Harry decided to skip around the house singing without her, though acting as though she were there. Sirius, the twins, and Trickster Harry went off somewhere to wreak havoc. Arthur followed them to make sure nothing was too damaged.

Molly, who didn't get much sleep last night went off to take a nap leaving Lupin and Sad Harry sitting alone. Lupin was worried that the conversation would go as well as it did last night. Lupin however was wrong, it went worse. Since there was more time, it started out as it did last night and got worse from there. Lupin was so happy when Molly walked in to start lunch.

Lupin offered to help Molly; he wanted to get away from Sad Harry because he was really starting to make him sad too. Everyone came back for lunch except the Harry who decided the Harries should get resorted, and Love Harry and Ginny (they were on their picnic). Ron was there, upset Ginny had kicked him out. Lunch was completely silent except for some random humming from Happy-Go-Lucky Harry. After lunch everyone went back to where they were before except Lupin who said he had some Order business he needed to do and disappeared before anyone could stop him. Sad Harry just sat in the kitchen being sad until supper in which everyone came back and ate just like lunch. Everyone decided to go to bed early because they hardly got any sleep. Trickster Harry and the twins were going to do some pranks in the middle of the night but they all fell asleep in random places before they could.

Towards the middle of the night, Severus walked in and collapsed on the couch due to too much torture at a Death Eater meeting. Unfortunately, he had no idea what was to come that morning. To his mind, there was only one Harry.

* * *

_AN: I hope you liked it. Any suggestions? How should we torture Sev? What Harry should he meet first? How? __HH__Please review. It is really easy you just click the big blue button, right in the middle of the bottom of the screen, type your review then submit._

_The button should be right under here if you couldn't find it._


End file.
